Music, Tears And jealous
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Joyce be friend of the Phantom of the opera, and he returned her singing teacher, she was learning, but on his birthday number 21, appears a girl of about 21 years in their lives, that girl is Sélène Dupont, that girl stayed with what Joyce had won, but unless her best friend, Meg
1. The Fire

Joyce Blanchard is a young man about 21 years old, she was the only survivor of a fire that occurred at home, she was 15, and lost all his father's family mother's family hates her because they blame the harbor in her mother, she remained wandering in the streets, and Madame Giry and found her help, it was a year after that night and the fall of the spider and the burning of the Opera Populaire, everything is back to normal

Joyce be friend of the Phantom of the opera, and he returned her singing teacher, she was learning, but on his birthday number 21, appears a girl of about 21 years in their lives, that girl is Sélène Dupont, that girl stayed with what Joyce had won, but unless her best friend, Meg

* * *

Joyce Blanchard is a pretty girl, wavy hair, light brown, brown eyes, pale white skin, she is petite, 5 ', she's slim, her whole body is gragil and female, she has a heart shaped face and chin slightly starting, thin eyebrows and eyelashes beautiful, is the feast of her 15 th birthday, she is very happy for her party, she is the daughter of a family very millionaire, she had a very beautiful dress green, she loves this dress, she had her hair combed, with a thick braid

"Joyce you're beautiful dear" The Mother of her, very cheerfully says

"Thanks mom, I'll go down and my party" Joyce says, smiling, happy and excited she says

"you became a grown woman, I want you to meet a wonderful guy, I want you to marry him" The mother says in a happy voice, she was saying seriously

"Mother, who is this guy" Joyce asks her

"He is Richard Lambert" Mother said with a friendly tone

Joyce nods, she follows her mother, many people were at the party for Joyce, she felt very nervous, and her mother brings to Richard, he is white, his eyes are blue, her hair is golden blond, lean and is 5 '10 ", is high, he smiles at Richard, she smiles shyly

"Your mother told me about you, you are more beautiful in person, and your hands are very soft" Richard says gently, he smiles at Joyce, he takes Joyce's hands, and he kissed her hand

"Seriously, thanks Richard, you're a gentleman and flattering, well if" Joyce says nervously, she smiles shyly, she turned red as a tomante, she blushed all

"Yes, let the garden, walking and know us better" Richard says cheerfully, he takes her arm gently and delicately

She nods, went to the garden with him, she has a large garden, two of them were holding hands, she felt at ease, Richard is a gentleman, he feels in love with her, and she also feels the same, they were talking, Joyce smiled with joy, she does not feel shy or nervous, and they have so much in common, he put a straight face

"What's the matter, Richard, you're all right, that's what you have" Joyce says so worried, she cares for him

"it's nothing, I'm fine, have spent hours flying, gotta go, it was a pleasure to meet you my dear, we shall see another time, bye beautiful" Richard says, smiling, he must go, he returns to take her hands

"that good, I think if it was very beautiful to meet Richard, ah well, sure that if, I'd love to see you again, thanks, bye Richard Lambert" Joyce says very happy and in love, she fell in love with Richard, and was very fast, she smiles

Richard left the scene, leaving her alone, Joyce decided to stay in the garden for a while, she wants to be alone, she spent the hours, but something very strange happened, suddenly, she hears screams, she felt a burning smell, she runs and sees that it is your home that is on fire, her cry of fear, she entered the house, and saw everyone screaming, she was afraid to get close, she was paralyzed and she was crying, she could not do anything, they died, except Joyce, Joyce ran and left the mansion

Joyce was left outside her house, she sat on her knees, she hugged herself, she cried, she'm wandering in the streets, she lost her family, and she could do nothing, poor girl, she was on the streets at night, she began to get hungry, and feet ached, she sat on the sidewalk, and a man with a bottle approached her, the man was drunk

"hello beautiful, you make a girl like you here on the street alone, and at night, you know there are many dangers for a girl your age" The drunken man tells her he says with a tone sadistic

"Get away from me, out, do not touch me" Joyce says fearful

"Relax, I will not abuse you, you are the daughter of Sir James Blanchard" He says laughing, no intention of that, but that does not convince you, he recognized her

"Yes, and you who are" Joyce says with fear in her voice, she's very afraid

"I am an owner of a trade extraordinary people, and I know you have a talent" this man owns a fair, He was saying like a lunatic

okay, I think not, you are crazy, now I'm out of here" Joyce says emotionless, she sees the man with a straight face

"not so fast precious" he responds sadistically, and he grabbed her arm

She was afraid, that man took her to the fair, she was very agitated, he threw her in a cage and locked her, Joyce was crying with fear, now she if caught, kidnapped her, and now she's on a show now that happen to her, she will secure as an attraction at the fair

"hey girl, you'll be the acrobat girl, I see you know about that, but you accept, you will see what happened, I do not take no for an answer" reappears man, he'd say laughing, he showed her a whip, Joyce looked scared, she nodded, because she does not want to hurt her, she turned away and curled up in a corner, He smiles and leaves the place


	2. At last FREE

Joyce Blanchard is a young man about 21 years old, she was the only survivor of a fire that occurred at home, she was 15, and lost all his father's family mother's family hates her because they blame the harbor in her mother, she remained wandering in the streets, and Madame Giry and found her help, it was a year after that night and the fall of the spider and the burning of the Opera Populaire, everything is back to normal

Joyce be friend of the Phantom of the opera, and he returned her singing teacher, she was learning, but on his birthday number 21, appears a girl of about 21 years in their lives, that girl is Sélène Dupont, that girl stayed with what Joyce had won, but unless her best friend, Meg

* * *

Joyce is an acrobat, as his father had taught her, now she should be fun for people, instead she was crying inside, she was at the time, and saw her grandmother, she smiles, she's going to save her life, but thinks Joyce, She is the grandmother of Angelique Arceneau, and saw Joyce, she approached her granddaughter, but Agelique had a face full of sadness, seriousness and hatred

"grandmother" Joyce says tears of joy

"Joyce, you're guilty of the deaths, as you could not save them, what happened to you, I hate you, you're not my granddaughter, for me you do not exist, to me you're dead, know that, you Feck in that cage" Angelique says angrily, she blamed Joyce for what happened two days ago, she was very hard on her

"Grandma no, it was my fault, I was afraid, and I froze, please do not be so mean to me, I hate you grandma" Joyce cried with fear, she lost the chance to save herself, she screamed with hatred

Joyce cried with fear, she lost the chance to save herself, she screamed with hatred, and that man enters the cage Joyce, smiles sadistically, he pulls the arm of Joyce and takes her to a place, he growled in fury, she was so afraid, Joyce scratched the man's face, he struck her enl to face, face it hurt Joyce, she tried to open the door, the man knocked her to the floor, she crawled across the floor

"Do not make this harder" That man says panting

"backs away from me, I will not let you touch me, you filthy, you think not how to defend, you're wrong" Joyce was saying screaming, she wept with rage, his voice was full of hatred and anger, her voice was low and husky, she had never spoken that way, she grabbed a gun that was on the floor

"beautiful stop, put the gun girl, and leave it on the floor" The man was saying with fear, he was panting

Joyce managed to get up, she had the gun, she pointed to the door, and shot at the door, she let go the gun and ran the place, barefoot, she does not care, she had a dress of gray cloth, was raining cats and dogs, she ran, she gasped, he followed her, she ran with much more speed, she got to see several houses, and opera populaire, she remembers that when she was 14, a year ago, she saw the play Don Juan Triumphant

she is free, hallelujah, she smiled, she gasped, Joyce was breathless, she was not breathing well, she slipped and fell to the ground, she fainted, some people they saw through the window, and went out, and saw Joyce passed out on the floor, she hit her head, she had marks on his arms, but not strong

"Madame Giry, come and help, I found a girl passed out on the floor with a wound on her face and marks on some parts of her body, she is alive" The Monsieur Andre was saying with a stern voice

"Andre, now I go over there, how do you say?, let me get" Madame Giry says seriously

Andre by her in his arms, he carried her inside and put her in a chair, Joyce is all wet, Madame Giry brought a dry dress found Joyce wakes up growling, everyone are seriously, she looked very confused place, Joyce sat, she said nothing, she just stayed silent and sighing

"who are you, and where I am, which is this place" Joyce was saying confused, she was afraid

"Relax, you're in the Opera Populaire, I found you passed out on the street, you pass, I'm The M. Andre, and who are you" Andre was saying with a friendly, he watched the girl

"Ah, okay, that I escape, and sure I slipped and hit my head, I'm Joyce Blanchard, I lost most of my family in a fire and some friends of my parents, I could not do anything, a man kidnapped me and took me to a show, he hurt me with whips, my maternal grandmother let me stay there, the man attempted to abuse me, but he could not do it, I defended, he tried deteneme, but not , and I fled" Joyce says seriously, she thought this weeping, several memories were coming to mind him, she could say everything

"you're the daughter of James, have these clothes, this dry, wear this dress" Madame Giry says gently, Joyce smiles

"Thank you, and who are you" Joyce says very grateful

"I am Antonietta Giry, but you must tell me Madame Giry" She introduces at Joyce, she says seriously

Joyce nods, she got that dress, Joyce was crying, she lost her entire family, Madame Giry listened to mourn her, and approached her, Joyce turns and dried her eyes, she had her eyes red and burning, Madame Giry has a straight face, Joyce was avoiding mourn

"Joyce is how you feel, do not cry, you're still alive is a miracle you survived, I met you when you had about 6 years, I am very fond of your parents, you know dancing" Madame Giry was saying sorry, she was saying words encouragement to Joyce, poor girl

"Thanks for helping me, if that I'll think, ah I remember you, oh now I remember, if I was dancing because you ask" Joyce was saying politely, if it was a miracle that she was alive, she acknowledged to Madame Giry, she did know how to dance, says very confused and curious

"In nothing Joyce, okay, I know, ah, you like to be part of the ballet, and she is my daughter Meg Giry, and she will share your room "Madame Giry said with a friendly tone

"Sure, Nice to meet you Meg, well clear that if" Joyce accepted without thinking twice, she was saying kindly

"Equally Joyce, we'll be great friends" Meg says gently, she smiles, said amicably


	3. The new interest of Erik

Joyce Blanchard is a young man about 21 years old, she was the only survivor of a fire that occurred at home, she was 15, and lost all his father's family mother's family hates her because they blame the harbor in her mother, she remained wandering in the streets, and Madame Giry and found her help, it was a year after that night and the fall of the spider and the burning of the Opera Populaire, everything is back to normal

Joyce be friend of the Phantom of the opera, and he returned her singing teacher, she was learning, but on his birthday number 21, appears a girl of about 21 years in their lives, that girl is Sélène Dupont, that girl stayed with what Joyce had won, but unless her best friend, Meg

* * *

Madame Giry was in her office, she was thinking, Erik appears in his office with a straight face, she saw him and shaking her head, he will be annoyed, or just want to talk about something, these are the questions of Madame Giry, He watched her very seriously, she smiles at Erik

"Erik that's what happens, you hear about the girl that Andre picked up and safe from cold street" Madame Giry says seriously, she was saying in a tone tired

"It's all right with me, yeah, well I'll be watching the girl, so I see if she has talent," Erik says calmly, after some angry is around

"Well do it, she did have talent, I recognize a mile away, "says Madame Giry tired, she says in a calm and friendly tone

Erik left the office


End file.
